goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Joanne Hanatronic
Joanne Hanatronic is a bad guy from Regular Show. Voice: Kimberly Crying Voice: Katrin Likes: Non-Baby Shows, Ulr 34, SpongeBob, The Simpsons, Family Guy, My Little Pony, G.I. Joe, Hanazuki, Littlest Pet Shop, Elena of Avalor, The Loud House, Summer Camp Island, Total Drama, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, YouTube Poop, Ready Player One, Family Matters, Step by Step, Full House, The Big Bang Theory, Steven Universe, Nick and Perry, Fortnite, Mario, WWE, ESPN, The Boondocks, Digimon, Tiger and Bunny, Deadmen Wonderland, Space Dandy, Sonic, Kirby, Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Felix the Cat, Minecraft, Call of Duty, Halo, Spider-Man: Homecoming, O.K. K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Transformers, Futurama, King of the Hill, Beavis and Butt-head, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Captain and the Kids, Mega Man, Popeye, Betty Boop, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Batman, Superman, Hot Wheels, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Ben 10, Bullberry Bush, Doraemon, Angry German Kid, Angry Video Game Nerd, Star Wars, Ice Age, Robots, How The Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), The Cat In the Hat (2003), Nostalgia Critic, Howard the Duck, World of Warcraft, Wizard 101, Street Fighter, Winx Club, Mysticons, PriPara, Ojmajo Doraemi, Rainbow Parade, The Lego Movie, The Lego Batman Movie, The Lego Ninjago Movie, Peanuts, Garfield, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Mickey Mouse (except Clubhouse and Roadster Racers), Big City Greens, Fairy Tail, Attack on Titan, Akame ga Kill, Gurren Lagaan, Jersey Shore, Cubby Bear, Silly Symphony, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Cuphead, Call of Duty Ghosts, Portal, Soul Calibur, King of Fighters, Voltron, Astro Boy, Shark Tale, Madagascar, Ratatoullie, Fifty Shades of Grey, Toy Story, Finding Dory, ComiColor Classics, Samurai Jack, The Powepuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Destiny, Heavy Traffic, The Emoji Movie, Eight Crazy Lights, Pixels (2015), The Boss Baby, Monsters Inc., Monsters vs. Aliens, Teacher's Pet, Cow and Chicken, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Little Shop of Horrors, Turbo, Megamind, Rise of the Guardians, Inside Out, Coco, The Good Dinosaur, Micronauts, Randy Cunningham, Overwatch, Undertale, Bendy and the Ink Machines, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, Superman 64, 3D Movie Maker, The Incredibles, KaBlam, Hey Arnold, The Angry Beavers, AAAHH!!!! Real Monsters, Super Robot Wars, Mortal Kombat, Pop n' Music, Slenderman, Angry Birds, 42nd Street, Dexter's Laboratory, Digimon, Rick and Morty, ABS-CBN, Toonami, Addiction Games, Newgrounds.com, Dunkirk, The Dead Zone (1983), Akira, Dance Moms, Here Comes Honey Boo Boo, Toddlers and Tiaras, Super Nanny, Nanny 911, Gears of War, The Venture Bros., Outdaughtered, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Despicable Me, Wreck-It Ralph, Ren and Stimpy's Adult Party Cartoon, Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Henry Danger, Power Rangers, Annoying Orange, Scary Maze Game, Predator, , Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Regal Entertainment, Animax, Yu-Gi-Oh, Robotech, Titan Maximum, Friday the 13th, A Nightmare On Elm Street, Annabelle, IT (2017), Rugrats, Jimmy Neutron, The Fairly OddParents, Xaolin, Nickelodeon (except Nick Jr.), Cartoon Network (except Big Bag, Baby Looney Tunes, The Mr. Men Show and Tickle U), Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Max Steel, Gundam, Gundam X, Shrek, Trolls, How to Train Your Dragon, Eminem, Trolling, making innapropriate raps, Chris Brown, DJ Dup, DJ Snake, Jay Sean, The Beatles, The Garbage Pail Kids, Rio, Ferdinand, Pokémon, South Park, Codename: Kids Next Door, Justin Beiber, Rebecca Black, Jojo Siwa, Jake Paul, Drawn Together, Cujo, Sausage Party, Beavis and Butthead, MTV, Disney Channel, Disney XD, Moana, Big Hero 6, Wander Over Yonder, Danger Mouse, Looney Tunes, Playboy Magazines, Danny Phantom, Klienes Archanovoch, Werner, The Brothers Grunt, Brickeberry, Billy the Cat, Resident Evil, Creepypastas, Horror movies, ect. Dislikes: Dislikes: Baby shows, getting Grounded, Barney, The Save-Ums, Dora, Caillou, Shimmer and Shine, Nella the Princess Knight, beaten up by Donphan (Azura's pet Elephant), Bruce Adriehl L. Concepcion/SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY/AWESOMEADRIEHL, VTM on YT, Patso Catso, Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock, Thomas and Friends, Maple Town, Postmas Pat, Shimajiro, VeggieTales, Pingu, Fireman Sam, Bubble Guppies, Team UmiZoomi, Vampirina, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Sofia the First, The Electric Company, Pingu, Sunny Day, Adventures of Little Koala, Fifi and the Flower Tots, Bear in the Big Blue House, Blaze and the Monster Machines, Bob the Builder, ect. Allies: Ernie the Giant Chicken, Sideshow Bob, Infinite (Sonic Forces), Tammy Gueterman, Rodney (Stuck In the Middle), Metal Sonic, Doctor Eggman, Toc-Man, ect. Enemies: Selkie (Fire Emblem Fates), Roll (Megaman 8), Reggie (Free Birds), Bing Bong, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross, Dawn (Total Drama), Sheeta (Castle In The Sky), Iris (Megaman X4), Dark Magician Girl, Violet Parr, Azura, Garnet (Steven Universe), Enid (O.K. K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!), Bumblebee, Leni Loud, ect. Category:Bad Characters Category:Bad females Category:Villains Category:The Save-Ums' enemies Category:Barney haters Category:Dora haters Category:The Save-Ums haters Category:PBS Kids haters Category:Nick Jr. haters Category:Disney Junior haters Category:CBeebies haters Category:Non Baby show fans Category:Baby show haters Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Troublemakers